Raven's Misery Business
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Title says all.


**A/N: I wanted to do a song-fic for Misery Business and as much as I wanted to do a scene with Raven singing it to Starfire, I decided to do this instead. Hope ya'll like it. I don't think I'm good at romance so please don't judge me. The timeline is a few days after they defeated the Brain so most of the Titans have left except the ones closer to the original Teen Titans.**

**Warning: OOC Raven and Robin OOC Starfire**

Raven looked at Robin's sleeping face and smiled before snuggling into his side more. She was glad he chose her over Starfire. She thought he would choose the beautiful tanned-skinned, green-eyed, alien Tamaranian girl, but instead he chose her, Raven, the pale-skinned, amethyst- eyed, half-demon Azarathian girl. Raven frowned when she remembered the eight months Starfire had him in her clutches. She thought back to the song she had written and sung to Starfire when they were alone. She smiled slightly at the memory before opening her mouth and beginning to sing the song once more, not noticing Robin awake and looking at her while listening.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass, its ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free,_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

_But god, does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause god it just feels so, so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I pass up now look this way!_

_There's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They know what they want, its easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I REFUSE!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

_But, god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause god it just feels so, it just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, and not one of them involving you._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them INVOLVING…_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause god it just feels so~, it just feels so good."_

Raven started when she felt fingers running through her hair. She looked up at Robin and blushed slightly when she noticed him smiling while looking down at her. She could feel amusement and love coming from him and she blushed more.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I usually wake up early." He replied. Robin smirked before adding, "You sing beautifully, Raven, you have a real talent."

Raven's eyes widened and she blushed a darker red. Her magic lashed out at a light-bulb and made it blow up, which made her blush more. Robin chuckled before kissing her on her forehead.

Raven tried to gain control over her blush and managed to lighten the tone but couldn't make it all go away. She sighed before ignoring it and instead replied to Robin's compliment. "Thanks, Robin. That's a better reply than what Starfire said." She chuckled at the memory.

Robin looked at her curiously. She saw his look and shook her head. His curious look turned mock-pleading. She rolled her eyes and smiled before nodding. Robin grinned in triumph, which made Raven roll her eyes again. She leaned up to whisper it in his ear. After she was done, she leaned back down and stared at Robin's blank face, ignoring her empathy because she wanted to see how he felt. His face stayed blank for a few seconds before it gave. He started laughing out loud and Raven grinned, she was glad she could make Robin laugh. It was rare to hear it, like it was rare to hear her full-out laughing.

After Robin calmed down some, he said, "So, that's why her eyes and hands were glowing while she was growling. It also explains why she destroyed that place and you were smirking, practically grinning, very smugly."

Raven laughed (Robin smiled at hearing her beautiful laugh, to him it sounded like bells) and snuggled into Robin's side. Robin wrapped an arm around her so that his hand lay on her hip and her head was on his chest, her right hand next to her head. Robin began running his fingers through her hair again.

"I love your hair." He commented randomly.

Raven raised a hand to her hair and replied, "I was thinking of growing it out a bit, not super long but kind of long."

Robin pictured her with semi-long hair and nodded. "Do what you want with your hair. Long or short, I'll still love it." Raven smiled and they relaxed back into their positions before Robin spoke.

They layed like that for a few hours before they heard their teammates and guests getting up and walking around. Raven and Robin sighed but got up to get their tea and coffee respectively. Robin kissed Raven, her kissing back before they broke off. He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers with hers before he opened the door to his room, only to stop and stare at the raised fist of Starfire who was smiling about to knock on his door. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw Raven and the connected hands of the two birds. Raven smirked when she noticed that Starfire was gradually getting angrier. Robin squeezed Raven's hand and she squeezed his back.

"Good morning, Starfire." Robin greeted. Raven just nodded at her, still smirking slightly.

"I do not see what is so good about it." Starfire muttered under her breath before looking at Robin. "Good morning to you too, Friend Robin." She said happily. She looked at Raven and her attitude took a 180. "Raven." She said stiffly. Raven's smirk got bigger.

Robin cut through their staring contest (Raven was winning). "We were just about to go get breakfast so-"

Starfire cut him off. "I will go with you!" she said quickly, still glaring at Raven. She stepped to the side to let them out and as soon as they were, she got on Robin's left side where Raven wasn't. Robin's door slid shut and they started walking towards the kitchen, Starfire walking way to close to Robin for his and Ravens' liking. Robin started gradually walking closer to Raven so close that he had to let go of her hand and instead wrap an arm around her waist. Raven let out a small smile and wrapped an arm around his waist as well. Starfire didn't notice but continued her slightly angry walk to the kitchen.

When they were halfway there, Raven got an idea and telepathically sent it to Robin who looked at her and nodded. They slowed their walk while carefully making sure Starfire wasn't noticing (she wasn't). After she had continued walking without them, Raven wrapped her arms around Robin who did likewise. She focused on transporting them into the kitchen and smiled as the familiar tingling overcame her as her magic surrounded her and Robin and transporting them into the kitchen.

When her magic uncovered them, she looked around her and saw nearly all the Teen Titans staring at her and Robin, only Starfire was missing. Just as Raven thought that, the door opened and Starfire walked in but stopped as soon as she saw Robin and Raven who were still hugging with their arms wrapped around each other, almost looking like they were about to kiss. Fire blazed in her eyes as she glared at Raven. Raven saw her glare and simply smirked at her, infuriating Starfire even more.

Starfire stomped over to the couple and grabbed Robin and dragged him away from Raven who lost her smirk and started getting angry.

"Starfire let me go." Robin said calmly but Raven, Speedy, and Kid Flash could detect anger in his voice. Starfire only tightened her grip. "Starfire," Robin said more forcefully, anger becoming more prominent, "let me go." Starfire shook her head.

"Let him go, Starfire." Raven said, narrowing her eyes at her. Starfire glared at her and opened her mouth to reply.

"I will not, _demon_. You have more than likely placed a spell upon Robin to make him love you. I would not be surprised, after all," Starfire smirked, "you are Trigon the Terrible's daughter, therefore just as terrible."

Raven's eyes widened and she felt hurt rising up in her. She heard Speedy, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin gasp.

"Dude! Did you really just say that?" Beast Boy said in disbelief and anger. Raven was like an older sister to him!

"Yeah, man! That just ain't right, throwing that in her face." Cyborg said angrily. Raven was is surrogate little sister! Jinx, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Speedy nodded in agreement, all angry at Starfire for saying that.

Robin was shocked that Starfire would say that. The shock faded away and fury flared in its place and gave him the strength to rip his arm from Starfire's grasp and whirl around to face her, fury apparent on his face. Starfire flinched away from him and she took a step back, scared of his anger. Robin couldn't speak through his anger without screaming and yelling so he held back simply glared at her. Starfire flinched back again and took another step back, before gathering herself and stepping forward while holding out a hand.

"Robin-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Don't, just don't, Starfire." He managed to get out. He took a deep breath and calmed down some before he whirled around and walked to where Raven was still standing and trying her best to hold back tears. She could take many insults, but she hated the ones where people say that she's the same as her father, Trigon. Robin walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash surrounded the couple. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid flash stepped in front of them and blocked Starfire's view of them. They all crossed their arms and glared at Starfire.

Starfire stepped forward again and again stretched out her hand. At this movement, the ones in front pulled out their weapons or got ready to attack just in case. Starfire froze and stared at them. "Please, friends-"

"You are no friend of ours." Jinx said.

Starfire glared at her. "I did not speak to you, villain. I do not believe you are good at all."

Jinx faltered and Kid Flash wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, offering comfort. Jinx smiled at him in thanks and quickly got back into her stance, glaring at Starfire.

Cyborg and Bumblebee glared harder at Starfire. "You just don't get it do you? You are no longer our friend, Starfire. You keep insulting and bringing up sensitive subjects about our friends. I'm pretty sure you've done more. So, Jinx is right, you're not our friend anymore." Bumblebee said.

Starfire looked at them all in hurt, tears forming in her eyes. They didn't change, just kept glaring at her, weapons and powers ready to be in use. Tears started pouring out of her eyes and she turned and flew out of an open window.

Raven looked at her friends and smiled at them. "Thank you all for defending me."

They smiled at her. "You're our friend and to some our sister, we will always defend you, Raven."

"Always." Robin whispered in her ear. Raven smiled more.


End file.
